Why can't a Single Mission With You be SIMPLE!
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission in Ireland. It sounds simple enough, right? Try adding devious mermaids, hordes of Akuma, and... Constant confusion on both parties minds? (Based on a RP, so sorry if the plot/events seem a bit scrambled/off the wall/complicated. Rated M for cautionary meassures!)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys~! I know it's only… Monday I think? (I don't know, everything in my mind is screwed up!) But I'm trying to post stories as soon as I have the ideas! And I know my Bio says I'll do updates on Fridays but that may be a so-so thing… I'm a mess when it comes to keeping dead-lines, just ask my teachers! Believe me…**

**Anyways! This story is based on (not word-for-word but the events are from) an RP I've been doing with a friend~! So if this is all over the place, I apologize! It's because two genius minds are working on it together!**

**Heh, again with my ramblings… /blushes/ Well, anyways!**

**Allen: Darkie~Chan does not own -Man but she does own how much of an idiot I sound like in this…**

**Darkie~Chan: Hey! I think I made you very kawaii and bean sprout like! Right, Kanda?**

**Kanda: …. /he draws Mugen/**

**Darkie~Chan: Erm… ENJOY! /hides behind the Moyashi-Chan/**

**Allen: H..Hey! Don't involve me..! He already wants me dead!**

**AN; This first part is almost exactly taken word-from-word from the SL my RP partner had written, just a few minor adjustments!**

Somewhere in the order, two golems beeped. Though the two were completely different from each other, they bore the same message:

"_Please come by Komui's office. New mission assignment"_

After delivering their message, the golems shut off and each owner of the communicators began the trek to the branch heads office.

***To Komui's office***

Two pairs of eyes turned to face an open door as a certain white haired boy peek in from the edge of the frame. Allen look around the room once, then noticed who sat on the purple couch at the center of the room. The older teen scowled at the sight of him and ignored his presence, pretending to be fixing his immaculate ponytail instead. Allen smirked to himself at Kanda's immature reaction and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He truly didn't mind being around the ravenette, but missions with him were always something different altogether.

Komui pushed his thin glasses higher onto his nose as he began to speak, "I apologize for bringing you here on such short notice but an urgent mission has arisen. Two days ago, a group of three finders went missing in Ireland." He reached behind and pulled down a map. Towards the edge of a landmass was an 'x' marked in a red color. "According to locals there exists a cave. A cave in which once you enter, you cannot exit. The myth goes on to say that all of the people who enter are later found on the ocean shores, exactly two days after their disappearances. The finders were sent in to scout out the area in search for Innocence but no word has been heard from them since their initial arrival, two days ago." He slapped the map back into place before resting his palms on the desk. "Now this is where you two come in. I want both of you, as a TEAM, to find out what is happening and to destroy the Akuma; if any, but above all you must retrieve any Innocence." Komui turned to grab the written briefing and turned back to both boys. "Oh, there's also one more thing. This cave is told to house many "Merrow", or Irish mermaids, who enchant the men who wander in and take their souls from them, but I'm sure neither of you will have any trouble with that." He grinned at both of the young Exorcists after handing Kanda the briefing. He pointed towards the door in a dismissal, "Now! Mission. Go. The location has already been marked on the map I gave Kanda. Good luck!"

Both boys stood up and walked out of the office in silence, but not without a few of their customary glares, of course.

***To the beginning of the mission***

The cool, salty sea air nipped at their skins, it was raining and the sky was gray and gloomy. It wasn't much unlike the attitudes the two Exorcist's currently wore. Two and a half days they had travelled to the nearest town, the one closest to their objective, that is. Kanda was not in the mood for anything else to go amiss, and the rain only seemed to be adding to his foul mood. They had just arrived outside the inn and evening was rapidly becoming night. They slowly turned the handle and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter1

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about the lack of updates these past two weeks! _" I have 25 days left of school ,so I'm doing a lot of Essay writing and Regents prep! So if I happen to get online, it's to take practice test or to type up some Essay and by the time I'm done I have NO AMBITION to write! I have a bunch of chapter written down somewhere for all my -Man stories so I'll try to be updating those this week! Word of warning; Until Summer Recess starts, I'll be putting "Kanda's Curse" onto Hiatus because of the stress of trying to update multiple stories and blah blah blah… I'm not going to keep making up excuses, I'm just busy! And for any of my other stories like "A Passion so Sweet", "The Aches and Comforts of Love", and "Memories Worth Remembering" will also be on Hiatus (they have been but not officially) and under debate of continuation or deletion! So sorry! Anyways~~ To my chapter!**

**Allen: Darkie~Chan doesn't own -Man though she so obviously wishes she did.**

**Darkie~Chan: /sticks out her tongue childishly/ Shuddup, Sprout!**

**Allen: /he continues, unaffected/ Therefore, she is a disclaimer.**

Allen walked over the Inn Keeper to ask about any reservations set up by the Order. He spoke in a low tone for most of the conversation before his brow furrows in confusion and his tone became a bit panicked. Slowly he turned to the raven-haired teen that was still standing by the door. "Kanda... This IS the Inn the Komui told us to come to, correct?"

He was leaning against the door frame, attempting to wrong out his hair the bet he could as he looked over to the younger boy. "It's the Inn he has listed on our map, Beansprout."

Said 'beansprout' turned back to the Inn Keeper to keep his perplexed expression hidden from view; speaking once again in his low tone that is just out of Kanda's earshot before heaving an aggravated huff. "Kanda, you stay here and I'm going to ask at any other Inns about reservations because according to her," he motions with his chin to the woman behind the small desk, "the Order never arranged anything." His eyes that had been shadowed by his dripping hair now stared into Kanda's with distrust and a suspicious edge.

Kanda gave an annoyed sigh. He stepped towards the Inn Keeper and started to talk to her, speaking in a tone slightly more urgent than Allen's own voice had been. A frown fixed on his face as he finally recorded an answer, nodding an taking an old and rusted key from the lady. "Well now we do," he held up the key like it was some sort of trophy, "you simply need to be more assertive." A sardonic smirk now tugged at the older man's lips as he mocked Allen's personality.

The motion with the key startles an amuse chuckle from Allen's throat. Ignoring the jab at himself, he instead examined the key in hand. "Obviously. I simply hope you didn't threaten her life. I imagine Komui would be none too thrilled by those means." Even as he mocked Kanda's temper, he was silently thinking of the lack of reservation with unease.

Kanda glared daggers at him, "Shut up. I told her that we'd take any room available and that the Order would cover all costs." Slowly he started up a set of stairs towards the corridor of rooms.

The silver-haired boy lapsed into silence for a few moments as he followed Kanda to the room they'd be resting in. Almost silently he murmured, "Something feels... Wrong."

Kanda paid no attention to Allen, going straight to the room and opening it. There were two single beds on one side of the small dorm, a dresser sat under a small window. Outside the rain softly pattered against the glass. Kanda placed his suitcase by the bed closest to the window and say down; taking off his boots.

Allen paused in the doorway and gazed around as if looking for something before following suit and walking over to the other bed. He laid his belongings on the end of the bed and shrugged out of his jacket; the chill of the room instantly seeping into his damp clothes. Allen opened his own suitcase to find something dry to change into; tugging off the damp and clinging shirt and using it to pull water from his silver tresses.

Kanda peered over at Allen for a moment before going back to his business. He let his ebony hair out of its ponytail to dry. His jacket was soaked so he hung it over a bed post before climbing into bed and rolling over. "We start _early_ in the morning. No sleeping in, you hear me sprout?"

Allen scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes, pulling on his dry shirt before climbing into his own bed. "Yes, I hear you. Stop mothering me Kanda, I might start to think you actually care."

"Che, don't bother. I'm making sure you don't hinder this mission." Kanda turned his back away, sleeping almost instantly. The even rise and fall of his chest evidence of this.

The younger teen sighed quietly and pulls his covers closer to his body, feeling a slight stir as Timcanpy nuzzles against him. He frowns to nobody in particular and looks down at the little golem. His voice isn't even a whisper as he addresses his constant companion. "Wouldn't this whole mission be just a tad bit easier if he at least PRETENDED to give a damn?" In response Timcanpy continued to nuzzle into Allen's neck; searching for any type of warmth it can get. Allen feels just a bit comforted by his golem's selfish actions, feeling like he was needed by at least one person*. Eventually he fell asleep to the 'pitter pat' of rain and the golden golem's constant nuzzling in search of heat.

**Sorry if this seems a bit short! I'm going through and trying to find good stopping points in the RP so some chapters may be longer than others while some appear terribly short. Sorry!**

***I'm not sure if Timcanpy counts as a person or a thing, so I used 'person'***


	3. Chapter 2

**So far I have these two chapters typed up so for now I'll do a double-update to make up for the past two weeks! I'll work on updating another chapter for this week's update~**

**Allen: Darkie~Chan is a disclaimer…**

The rain continued to pelt along the countryside, wind howling out sounds that resembled human shrieks against the window pane. Kanda slept but his eyelids moved rapidly in his dreaming state. A crack of thunder sounded and lightning struck the sky, causing Kanda to bolt upright in his bed. "Hn!" His face was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily as he clutched the sheets with an almost inhuman fierceness. He had a nightmare; the images he'd seen had shaken him to his core and left him frightened. His gaze trailed to Allen to see if he'd woken him. No, that was good. There was a small clock on the table beside him; it read 5:36am. He decided it was time for them to start moving.

Timcanpy flew over to Kanda and hovered around him, bumping against the elder teens shoulder as if to reassure him that everything he had just seen had been an illusion of his dreams. Kanda batted at the insistent golem, thinking it's quite similar to the other male that sleeps soundly just a few feet from him. "Ngh..." Allen mumbles softly in his sleep, stirring but not waking.

Kanda got up and tied back his hair. Pulling on his boots he walked over to Allen and threw the boys jacket onto him. "Let's go Moyashi."

He groans quietly and glares up at Kanda with sleepy eyes, "Shut up Bakanda... It's Allen..." His words hold no real malice and his weak glare is more adorable than threatening as he forced himself to dress and pull on his boots.

Reaching back over to pull on his coat, Kanda buttoned it and fastened Mugen to his belt. He left his other belongings beside his bed; as they would hopefully be back later on. "Leave the key with the Inn Keeper." He walked out quickly, having been ready for quite a while now.

Allen groans again after Kanda and sits on his bed, looking out at the still darkened sky. He then stands to finish preparing for the day, finally grabbing the key and walking from the room. He headed downstairs to return the key to the smiling young woman and then approached Kanda who is standing by the door with his typical scowl in place, "Where to, Yuu?" He states Kanda's first name as if they're best of friends, giving a small smile that seems both taunting him to snap but pleading to allow it.

He turned his face towards Allen, not in a very friendly mood. "Don't call me that, baka!"

Allen just sighs and mumbles quietly, "Sorry..." He falls into an awkward silence for a few moments before speaking almost timidly. "Where are we headed to first?"

Kanda started to walk out the door into the yard. It was still dark out but the rain had passed over. "We're headed to the cave that the Innocence was thought to be located within. It's about a 2 hour walk north of here towards the coast. That woman gave me proper directions." He starts to tread down the old dirt road, speaking without a pause or glance in Allen direction. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

Allen followed behind and used his cursed eye to scan the surrounding 300 meters* for any Akuma, still cautious from that odd feeling that hasn't yet passed from the night before.

After long enough the sun started to come up, casting long shadows across everything. It had been increasingly quiet, fewer birds sang cheerfully as they grew closer. All of a sudden Kanda stopped but continued to look forwards, his voice shattering the eerie silence that had befallen the path. "That's it." Just across the way was a mound of rock covered in grass, perfectly hidden from the roadside. An eerie light pulsed from within the entranceway.

Allen's eyes found the cave entrance and he took a step towards it before stopping in his tracks. He activates his arm and glances around cautiously. "Kanda there are at least 3 Akuma within my eyes range... I cannot tell their levels, and I'm not sure how they escaped detection until now but there is the possibility that there are more lingering and avoiding detection." He finally spares a glance in his partner's direction before nodding towards the cave. "You go on ahead, I'm sure I can handle this on my own."

Kanda looked around then nodded towards the younger Exorcist. He took off towards the cave entrance and stepping inside as he arrived, sliding down a rock incline into the mouth of the cave.

As Kanda disappears into the cave his arm shifts into the bayonet** form and he shoots into a clump of dense shrubbery. For a moment the clearing is deathly silent until the bushes he'd shot into exploded into a rain of rubble and flames. Everything burned viciously for only a few short seconds before extinguishing themselves to barren, clumped branches. A sigh slipped from Allen's lips as he took a fighting stance; at the ready for the next 'wave'. Two Level 2 Akuma came from seemingly nowhere specific, drawing closer to the albino teen.

***I **_**think**_** the range for Allen's eye is 300 meters, if I'm wrong and someone knows it, care to correct me so I can fix it? ^^"***

****The Bayonet form is his gun form, which doubles as a sword. I looked that one up /admittedly cheated/****


End file.
